fantasyxgroundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
In the FantasyXGrounds world, Magic is the manipulation of the elemental magic aura that surrounds the Caster. There are four normal Elements (Air, Water, Earth and Fire) and two special element (Darkness and Light), that define the kind of elemental magic aura held by the Object or Caster. Furthermore there is Neutral Element Magic that don't fall in any of the previous category. Neutral Magic Neutral Magic is a special kind of magic that doesn't rise from elements. It's a kind of magic that's quite rare. Neutral Magic Spells *<Nyavocation> *<Dark Butterfly Dance> *<Merchant's Call> *<Biolife Breath> *<Illusion> Neutral Magic Users *[Cat Witch] *[Dancer] *[Merchant] *[Alchemist] *[Illusionist] Water Magic Water Magic comes from the Water element. People that are more affected by this element are passionate, peaceful and easly upset. These Spells are typical of the Hydromancer, Mage, Witch, Force and Soul classes. Water Magic Spells * <Hydrobeam> * <Waterfall Suicide> * <Crystal Cradle (faulty version)> * <Raindrop> Ice Magic Ice Magic is a subgroup of Water Magic.Wizard is a frequent user of these spells. Ice Magic Spells * <Ice Shard> * <Avalanche> * <Stalactice> * <Iceberg> * <Crystal Cradle> * <Cryomanipulation> * <Ice Hand> * <Phantom Wolves> Known Water/Ice Magic Casters * [Wizard] * [Dark Salamander Succubus] * [Hydromancer] * [Sorceress] Earth Magic Earth Magic comes from the Earth element. People that are more affected by this element are responsable, warm-hearted and considerated.These Spells are typical of the Geomancer, Mage, Witch, Force and Soul classes. Earth Magic includes some spells tied with nature, including plants. Earth Magic Spells * <Blooming Fury> * <Soul of the Nature> * <Flower Boost> * <Falling Doom> * <Vernal Sting> * <Flower Fortress> * <Sand Control> * <Sand Trap> Rock Magic Rock Magic is a subgroup of the Earth Magic. Dancer is capable of a dance that falls in this category. Rock Magic Spells * <Stone Dance> Known Earth/Rock Magic Casters * [Dancer] * [Fall Princess] * [Flower Mage] * [Magician] Air Magic Air Magic comes from the Air element. People that are more affected by this element are rancorous and solitary. These Spells are typical of the Aeromancer, Mage, Witch, Force and Soul classes. Air Magic Spells * <Distant Breath> * <Wind Control> Lighting Magic Lighting Magic is a subgroup of the Air Magic. Wizard is a capable Lighting Magic Caster. Lighting Magic Spells * <Thunderbolt> * <Thunder> * <Lightning Saber> Known Air/Lighting Magic Casters * [Wizard] * [Light Salamander Succubus] * [Breeze Witch] Fire Magic Fire Magic comes from the Fire element. People that are more affected by this element are energetic and vital. These Spells are typical of the Pyromancer, Mage, Witch, Force and Soul classes. Fire Magic Spells * <Fire Dance> * <Soul of the Dragon> * <Firebeam> * <Fireflight> * <Behold the Dragon's Fury> Explosion Magic Explosion Magic is a subgroup of the Fire Magic. There are no known Explosion Magic Caster yet (besides maybe Terry Crews). Explosion Magic Spells * Known Fire/Explosion Magic Casters * [Dancer] * [Pyro Soul] * [Magician] Dark Magic Dark Magic comes from Darkness, in a way similar to Light Magic and differs from the other four Elemental Magic. These Spells are typical of the Necromancer, Mage and Witch classes. Dark Magic Spells * <Succubus Kiss> * <Enchained> Undead Magic Undead Magic is a subgroup of Dark Magic. Necromancers usually practice this magic branch. Undead Magic Spells * <Will o'Burn> * <Light o'Wisp> * <Homing Deathdice> (both Undead and Sacred) * <Skullsword Evocation> Known Dark/Undead Magic Casters * [Succubus(common monster)] * [Life-in-Death Witch] * [Rogue] * [Blood Mage] Light Magic Light Magic comes from Luminosity, in a way similar to Dark Magic and differs from the other four Elemental Magic. These Spells are typical of the Astromancer, Mage and Witch classes. Light Magic Spells * Sacred Magic Sacred Magic is a subgroup of Light Magic.Healer, Healer and various other classes practice this magic branch. Sacred Magic Spells * <Heal> * <Homing Deathdice> (both Sacred and Undead) * <Holy Light> * <Rigene> * <Recover> Known Light/Sacred Magic Casters * [Healer] * [Life-in-Death Witch] Combined Spells Two or more Caster can combine Spells with one another in order to make them more powerful, similar to how combined Skills work. Known Combined Spells * <Spectral Icexplosion> (Rogue and Wizard) *<Symphony of the Storm> (Sorceress and Wizard) *<Crying Hope> (Hydromancer and Wizard) Category:Magic